


15 reasons to fall in love with you...

by IzzyvanIzzgy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Keith, Adult Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Lance being an asshole, M/M, Swearing, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyvanIzzgy/pseuds/IzzyvanIzzgy
Summary: And there could be over a hundred more.Lance's life is way too boring, so he decides to make Keith fall for him.





	1. On the first day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D  
> I decided to start a rather "long" fanfiction, mixed with some angst, feels and fluff.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, and if you want to, you can always leave a comment :)  
> If I made some mistakes, let me know!

**On the first day, you showed me that life is full of surprises.**

_Originally, it had been a normal day for Lance._

He had been working in the coffee shop since this morning, had cleaned the place, served the guests, made some coffees, and even flirted around (maybe for his own fun, or maybe just for some extra tips- it could be both).

Lance wouldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy his work- the coffee shop was a fun place to be, since it was full of nice people, had a relaxing atmosphere and he was also paid well.

_So could there be any reasons he should be complaining?_

Lance sighed, resting his head on his hands and looked around.

_Maybe it was too normal._

Lance was already so used to live this kind of life- one could call it rather boring- but Lance didn’t want to admit it.

_His life?_

_Boring?_

_Never._

“Hey, we got a new order.”

Lance looked at Hunk- the two were friends for years now, and Lance could only thank destiny that he was able to work with his best friend.

_At least his friends brought some fun into his life._

“You won‘t believe it, but the guy at table 15 wants a mug full of Espresso”, Hunk said confused and pointed to the said table.

“What the fuck? Did Pidge come over?”

“Well, I think Pidge would prefer some energy drinks, wouldn’t she? No, it’s a young man. I have never seen him around, though.”

“Uh, I think Pidge would drink everything that’d keep her awake long enough”, Lance replied and finally looked over to table 15. “Wow, holy hell.”

“What?”

“No wonder he ordered this shit”, the blue eyed boy explained as he waited for the coffee machine, “Look at him, he’s a fucking emo.”

“Oh my god”, Hunk gasped, “He looks like he’d kill anyone near him.”

“Ha”, Lance laughed and looked at Hunk with a smirk.

“Lance, you won’t get any extra tips from him. You can bet your sweet ass on that.”

“Was that a challenge?” Hunk shrugged his shoulders. “Well, then- challenge accepted”, Lance proclaimed, took the mug full of motherfucking espresso and walked over to table 15.

“Ah, finally”, the young man noted as Lance put down the mug.

“Lemme guess, you wanted a coffee that resembles your soul?” The young man looked up and- holy hell, did those gray eyes looked annoyed.

“Did I order any of your bullshit?”

_Yeah, this guy wanted to be left alone._

Lance took the seat towards the black haired and grinned.

“I’d recommend thanking me.”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“I came here to warn you”, Lance whispered and leaned forward, earning an irritated expression.

“After this order…”

“Yeah?”, asked the black haired interested.

“It’s possible that every Italian wants to kill you now.”

Actually, Lance expected a smack on his head or anything similar, but the black haired giggled.

_Well, that came surprising- and was sure as hell cute._

“Are all workers here as stupid as you?”

“I swear by your pretty face, Lance McClain is a unique specimen.”

_Success. The guy was blushing._

He did seem to have lost his train of thought- Lance noticed that the black haired started to play with his hair and avoided eye contact.

“Don’t you have like…work to do?”, he reminded Lance shyly.

“Nah, Hunk’s doing quite well”, Lance responded and glanced at his best friend, who seemed to clean the counter. “Also, I’d rather get to know you.”

Lance took advantage of the short moment of silence and studied the emo’s face.

_Damn, this guy was handsome. Lance wondered if he was he single._

“The name’s Keith.”

Lance glimpsed at the hand in front of him, and then took it with both his hands.

“The contract was made.”

“What?”

“You’re cursed- you’ll never forget me now”, Lance explained and winked.

“Who says I want to?”

_Oh, so Keith could flirt?_

“Nice move, man. So, Hunk told me he has never seen you here- are you new in town?”

“You know, I’d expected you to ask me if I come here often.”

“So cheesy pick up lines are what you want?”

“No-“

“Hey, if I were an octopus…”

“Why the hell would you be-“

“All my three hearts would beat for you.”

“Oh my god.”

“You want more?” Lance still had gripped Keith’s hands firmly.

“You look familiar- didn’t we take a class together?”

“No? We’re meeting for the first time.”

“Damn, I could’ve sworn we had chemistry.”

Now Keith started to laugh.

“Are you a gamer?”

“Lance, stop!”, Keith still laughed.

“Because Wii would look perfect together.”

“Can’t argue with that”, Keith said and smiled.

“I’ve got a last one”, Lance declared and cleared his throat. “So do you smoke pot? Like I said, weed be perfect together.”

Keith didn't even get a chance to react.

“Hey, Lance!” Lance turned towards his best friend. “You won’t get paid for flirting, I’m really sorry.”

“I’m coming, Hunky boy.”

“You can’t leave me now”, Keith sobbed dramatically and reached out for Lance.

“I’ll come back”, Lance promised, then went over to Hunk.

_Well, this did definitely not go as Lance had planned, but he would be the last one to complain._

“Jesus man, you did it. What do I own you?”

“Nothing, if I get this boy’s number, I’ll be satisfied.”

“I’m still surprised”, Hunk said, and looked to Keith, who was staring at his espresso.

“Same”, Lance responded, “I still don’t fucking know why this guy would order this.”

“That’s not what I meant. You got some serious charismatic skills.”

“Oh Hunk, what would I be without you and your compliments”, Lance sighed.

“Lonely and hungry.”

“Probably, yeah. Any new orders?”

“Nah.” Hunk started telling some things, but…Lance didn’t listen to the rest anymore.

_He was too busy staring at Keith._

_Hunk was right, it was surprising._

_Normally, he’d chatter a little bit, made a compliment…_

_That was it._

“Mhm.”

“Lance, I really love you and all, but we should really do something other than….you know, not working. Food and alcohol won’t be paid by staring.”

“Hunk, is my life boring?”

“Lance, I just”, Hunk stopped and sighed, “I don’t know. Do you think it is?”

“That’s the problem. I’ve got you, the gremlin, our way-out-of-everyone’s-league…and we do have fun, but…I just have this feeling that something is missing.”

Lance slammed his hands on the counter as he got an idea.

“Ha! Keith’s new in town, right?”

“Who the hell is Keith?”

“The emo boy- he has to be new in town! Our coffee shop is one of the first places newbies go to.”

“So what do you plan to do?”

Lance started thinking. “I’m gonna make this boy fall for me.”

“Woah there, you might need to slow down.”

“Just wait for it”, Lance grinned.

“I feel sorry for our emo boy.”

“KEITH!”

Said person choked on his espresso, as Lance yelled through the whole shop.

“Just imagine it – yeah, some sort of list”, the blue eyed boy explained, “And every step will make him fall for me.”

“That’s crazy”, whispered Hunk and looked at Keith, who had already stood up.

“Challenge accepted.”

“That was no challenge, Lance. I swear to god, if you- Oh, welcome, Sir.”

“Lance, what the hell.”

“You have to pay for your espresso.”

“Lance, I know, but I didn’t even finish it.”

“But! You’ll get a discount if you go out with me.”

“Huh?!” Keith looked completely confused.

“You. Me. Tomorrow. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Wait? What? When?”

“After closing time, I guess.”

“Um”, Keith stuttered, “Okay, I think?”

_Oh yes._

Lance reached out his hand.

He did not expect Keith to take it.

“Wow. Just wow”, Lance blurted. “All I wanted was your number, but that’s fine too.”

Keith blushed and pulled his hand away.

“Oh…I…Did you seriously want me to write it down a paper or what?!”

Lance sighed, grabbed a cup for a to- go coffee, filled it with espresso and wrote his number on it.

“Is this better?”

“Now I have to pay for your number”, Keith sassed.

“It’s alright, buddy. You won’t have to.”

Keith rolled his eyes, waited a moment, and left.

“Lance, you can’t just give free espressos to your flirts. That’s hella expensive.”

“He’s not a flirt, Hunk. He’s my experiment.”

“That’s harsh, and you know that.”

“You said yourself that I got some charismatic skills. Time to prove it.”

“You and I both know that this will end in a disaster.”

“We’ll see, Hunky boy. We’ll see.”


	2. On the second day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short and calm chapter :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it, and if you want to leave a comment, feel free to do so :D  
> If you find any mistakes, tell me!

**On the second day, I could listen to your heavenly voice.**

_His flat was dark._

Not because Lance hadn’t paid his bills, no, he wasn’t in the mood for bright lights.

_Or maybe he was just too lazy._

Lance lied down on his bed and sighed.

He had met Keith two hours ago, and now he started to regret his plan- at least a bit.

_What if Hunk was right?_

_Maybe it’ll end in a disaster…_

Lance grabbed his smartphone.

_On the other hand, he really needed this challenge._

His life was boring- he felt lonely even though he had his friends.

His last relationship was long ago, he only had a few flirts and one-night stands, _but that was it._

Additionally, Lance wanted a proof that it wasn’t his fault for being so lonely.

He had a lot of doubts about himself, _yes, he kept asking himself if he wasn’t good enough- and to be honest, it wasn’t that pleasant._

_So if it really was his personality, his plan would fail._

Lance saw it as a test, an experiment, and that’s why he had to do it.

_Yeah._

Lance starred at his ceiling.

Maybe he should call his friends before he started to feel even lonelier.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?”

_Laughing._

Lance rolled his eyes.

“Oh man, that’s gonna be awesome.”

_Pidge almost cried from laughing too hard…_

“What? Awesome? It’s cruel!”, Hunk said with a worried voice.

“Guys, can’t we just stop talking about it? Please?”, Lance begged and looked at his friends’ faces.

_Maybe it had been a bad idea to skype with them…_

“Hell nah”, Allura grinned, “This will be the only thing I’ll talk about the next months. Our little Lance wants to make a boy fall for him!”

“Hey, you’re saying that like it’d be impossible”, Lance complained.

“Come on Lance, do you really think you can _make_ someone fall in love with you? If it would be that easy, I’d have my own harem”, Allura responded.

“Well, I think Lance could succeed. He’s got his skills “, Pidge murmured and placed her hand on her chin, “Also, he’s only bad at having a healthy, long relationship.”

“Can’t you be mean somewhere else?”, Lance asked exhausted.

“Not until 25 o’ clock.”

“That time doesn’t exist.”

“Exactly.”

“Guys, don’t you think we should leave this for today?”

“Hunk’s right”, Allura replied. “I got some news for you.”

“Oh, really?” Lance eyes almost sparkled.

“Don’t get your hopes up too high, Lance. I still won’t go out with you. I will never.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Lance hid his face in his hands.

_Oh yes, the sweet sweet time when he had a crush on Allura- and had to learn what a friendzone feels like._

“I’ll visit you guys this week.”

“REALLY?”

_What a rare sight- the gremlin was happy._

“Yes, I got some free time- also I’m going to see my boyfriend.”

“What? Allura’s found someone who’s in her league? Unbelievable!”, Pidge said sarcastically.

“Well, you won’t believe it, but he’s actually way too good for me.”

“Congratulations, though”, Hunk smiled.

“Yeah, I’m glad you found someone”, Lance added but stopped smiling as he looked at Pidge’s face.

“It’s 12am, can we bully Lance again?”

“I’m too tired for that”, Lance sighed, “Good night, guys.”

“You know, I should get some sleep as well. I have nightshift today…”

“What?  You’re like, never sleeping!”, Hunk remarked and Pidge shrugged her shoulders.

Lance smiled lightly, then he turned his laptop off.

_He’d feel much happier about Allura’s visit if it weren’t for his mood._

Since his friend lived in another city and was always quite busy, they never had much time to meet.

_In the past everything had been different- better._

_The old Lance would have never dared to call his life boring- it was full of gaming nights, relationships…_

Lance would have gotten more nostalgic, but his smartphone almost gave him a heart attack.

“What the fuck? We literally just skyped?”

“I think I would remember that.”

“Emo boy!”

“You don’t have to shout.”

“So why’d you call? You’re already missing me?”

“Why? You’d want that?”

Lance laughed.

“Well, you called me at midnight! Don’t tell me you’re already lovesick!”

“Actually, I only wanted to test if this really was your number.”

“If that’s it, you can hang up now.”

_Silence._

Lance waited a few seconds, then he started grinning.

“Who says I want to?”

_Oh, perfect._

“I can totally understand. My voice is just heavenly. “

“Your voice is indeed nice to listen to.”

_Jesus, he didn’t except this compliment._

“Oh, eh, thank you.”

“Anything for you, pretty boy.”

Lance blushed.

_What the hell?_

_He wasn’t used to get compliments- normally he’d do that._

“Your voice is really smooth, too”, Lance whispered, “You’d mind telling me some things about you?”

Keith was quiet for a few seconds and Lance was worried he’d hung up, but then he started talking.

“Where should I start?”

“Who are you, mysterious emo boy?”

“You know, my mother always told me to not tell strangers personal informations.”

“You can trust this stranger.”

Keith giggled.

“Well, I’m Keith, but you already know that. Keith Kogane.”

Lance didn’t really feel like responding, so he sank into his bed and closed his eyes.

“I’m new to town. I moved here to live with my brother who I hadn’t seen for years.”

Lance hadn’t lied- Keith’s voice was really smooth.

“Have been here for like, one week. I didn’t go out that much, but after a while my brother forced me. Well, all I have been doing was drawing stuff and gaming, so I can understand him.”

“You can draw? That’s neat”, Lance yawned.

“Yeah, I have been practicing a lot.”

_Man, was he tired…_

“Huh…what else to say? I don’t have job right now, but that’s okay. I’m sure I’ll find one. My brother earns enough for the moment. …You know, my brother’s great. I really love him, and honestly, I’m glad to see him again. We’ve been separated for almost one year, but now everything’s fine.  He even promised me to show me the town, but right now he hasn’t that much time- I guess you’ll have to do it now.”

It was completely quiet for a while before Keith started to snicker.

“Lance? You still there?”

_Well, Lance still was there- just not awake._

Halfway through Keith’s story he had fallen asleep.

_And now, Lance was snoring._

“Aw, man. I really wanted to talk some more.”

Sadly Lance didn’t magically wake up.

“I guess we’ll do that later. Good night, pretty boy.”


	3. On the third day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, as always I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)  
> Thank you for the nice comments, leaving one definitely makes me motivated :D  
> If you notice any mistakes, tell me^^

**On the third day, we had our first date.**

“Lance, why.”

“Hunk, be quiet, I can’t fuck this up.”

“Lance, how could you trust Pidge with your hair?”, Hunk asked worried and watched Pidge combing Lance’s hair.

“I trust both of you with my life”, he answered, “And Pidge won’t make me look bad.”

“Surprisingly, Lance is right. I really want this experiment to go smoothly.”

Hunk raised his eyebrows.

“You two are cold as ice.”

“I don’t know how this could work”, Lance grinned, “I’m hot as fuck.”

Pidge laughed as Hunk let out a loud sigh.

“Finished! You look fantastic, Lance”, she smiled and studied the young man’s face in front of her.

“Thanks a lot, honey.”

“So, tell me”, Pidge started again, “what’s up with your plan?”

Lance looked at her, while she patiently waited for an answer.

_Ah, yes._

_The plan._

Lance took out a crinkled paper and put it down on the counter.

_Luckily, it was almost 22 o’clock- which meant guests were as rare as Pidge without her caffeine, so they could actually do whatever tehy wanted.  
_

“The love list”, Hunk read. “Really?”

Lance cleared his throat.

“Look, it’s an ingenious plan- every step is explained, every activity guaranteed to make him weak.”

“Singing him a love song”, Hunk continued. “How cliché.”

“Old but gold, my friend.”

“Showing him those hips”, Pidge said unimpressed. “You think he’s gonna love you just because you can dance?”

“Darling, my hips are brighter than your future.”

“Alright, that’s it. I can’t deal with this anymore”, Hunk decided, took off his apron and put it away. “Tomorrow, okay?”

Lance and Pidge waved their hands, not taking off their eyes from the list.

“This isn’t as detailed as I expected it to be, but still, I think you could succeed.”

“Oh man, that’s the motivation I need”, Lance said happily and clapped his hands.

“But I swear to god, if this boy is better than you’ll ever be, I’ll destroy you.”

“No worries, Pidgey. He’ll get over it”, Lance promised as he patted Pidge’s back.

“Gotta go to work. Can I leave you alone or will you burn down this place?”, Pidge asked carefully and stood up.

“Come on, it’s me.”

“Then I’ll ask it differently, should I call the emergency service now or later?”

Lance pouted, crossed his arms and turned away.

“Okay then, bye Lance.”

After the door closed, it was incredibly quiet.

_Well, he was the only person in the coffee shop, but still._

_It was unusual._

Lance took his list, folded it and put it back.

_Should he be worried, too?_

_Hunk was his voice of reason, and listening to his advice has often helped Lance…_

_No._

_He had to do it._

_He had to, had to, had to…_

Lance breathed in and out.

_What was he so afraid of?_

_He won’t be spending much time with Keith, maybe one month or two, then he’ll him the truth, and that’s it._

Lance rubbed his hands across his face and sighed.

_That’s it._

He looked at his smartphone.

_Only fifteen minutes left._

_Oh boy, was he wrong._

“Is he fucking kidding me?”, Lance murmured angrily and starred at the empty tables.

_Apparently._

One look at the time could explain his mood- he had been waiting for forty-five minutes.

_How bad manners must one have to let his date wait this long?_

Lance shook his head, grabbed his stuff and the keys, turned all the lights off, left the shop, locked the door and gazed upon the night sky.

_There goes his plan._

He breathed in the cold night air.

_Time to go hom-_

“LANCE! WAIT!”

Called one turned around and waited for Keith, who ran up to Lance, holding a bouquet of flowers.

“I am so, so sorry”, Keith apologized while gasping for air, then he gave Lance the flowers.

“Blue tulips?”, Lance asked surprised and buried his face in the flowers.

_He has always loved the smell of flowers._

“Yeah, they uh, kinda reminded of your eyes.”

Lance couldn’t tell if Keith was red because he was embarrassed, or if he still wasn’t getting enough air.

“Thank you”, Lance smiled, and Keith started smiling too. “Should we get going?”

“You’re not angry?”

“I was pissed, but you brought me flowers, so I think we’re equal.”

Keith’s smile got brighter.

_If Lance had to be honest, Keith was really cute._

_Not that he hadn’t notice it earlier, but this smile made even Lance- almost- weak._

“So, what are we doing? It’s really late.”

“I’ll take you out. Fanciest restaurant I know.”

“Perfect- I haven’t eaten in a while.”

_It was still quiet, but it surely had a different atmosphere._

Lance and Keith were walking through some sort of park since the coffee shop was found here, too.

_It was a nice place, a lot of trees and flowers, clear air, no loud noises…_

_A perfect place for the first date, wasn’t it?_

_Damn._

Lance almost let out a grin.

_He was a romantic mastermind._

“And? What was more important than your date with me?”

As much as he enjoyed the silence, he didn’t want to remain quiet for the whole way.

“I had to help my brother out.”

“Ah yes, you told me that you and your brother are quite close.”

“How would you know? You fucking fell asleep!”

Keith tried to look mad, but he failed.

“I did not!”

_Definitely cute._

Lance was still smiling warmly and if it wasn’t for Keith next to him, his eyes would be laid upon the night sky.

“Well, since you listened to my life story, how about telling me something about you?”, Keith asked and waited for his date.

“Nu-uh, you have to gain more experience before reaching this level of intimacy.”

“Laaaaaance.”

“Uhm”, Lance stuttered.

_He did not plan to already tell something about him._

“Laaaaance.”

_But fuck, those eyes._

_Damn puppy eyes._

“I’m from Cuba.”

_Well, that was random._

“Cuba? Sounds nice.”

“Yeah, it is. We have beautiful beaches, the wonderful ocean, the amazing sky…”

Lance bit his lip.

“I come from a big family, a lot of sisters, a lot of brothers. They can be hella annoying, but, you know, they’re still family.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Was that so easy to guess?”

“Yeah”, Keith responded calmly.

_Why did he tell Keith that?_

_Sure, the relaxing atmosphere made him feel like home, but…_

_He did not expect Keith to go along with such a private subject._

“And-”

“Oh, you see that? We’re there.”

_How convenient._

“That’s not a fancy restaurant. That’s a fucking McDonald’s.”

“I told ya, fanciest restaurant I know”, Lance grinned, held the door for Keith open and waited for him to go in.

_It was empty, but not as empty as the coffee shop._

“Pidgey, your favorite cuban boy is here”, Lance sang, still holding his flowers,  and walked over to the next potential murderer.

“Didn’t know they hire kids”, Keith smiled evil.

“Oh, congrats. Your date is just as lame as you are”, Pidge said bored.

“No need to be mean. I’m your customer.”

“Lance, the last time you were here you ordered so much that our machine broke. Then you ran away.”

“You did what?”, Keith laughed and Lance ran his fingers through his hair.

“Look Pidge, we really just want some burgers. Please?”

“Fine”, Pidge sighed. “What do you want?”

“A mcfucking McBurger, a McCoke and McFries, you Keith?”

Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Something of your McAss and a burger, I guess.”

Lance blushed- not for long though, as he saw Pidge’s face, he bursted out in laughing.

_Those months would  be fun._


	4. On the fourth day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter :)  
> I hope you have fun while reading it, and if you notice mistakes, tell me^^

**On the fourth day, we had a bonding moment.**

 

“So why exactly am I here again?”, Hunk asked and looked at Lance, who grabbed one of Hunk’s cupcakes.

“Because I called you”, Lance answered.

“I hope it’s not only because of my cupcakes.”

Lance stopped before taking a bite, then he grinned.

“Nah, not only.”

His friend rested his head on his hands and waited for Lance.

“I’m having regrets.”

“Oh, really?”

“Hey, being sarcastic is not your job.”

“Since you haven’t been listening to me while I was being responsible, I have no other choice.”

“Just listen to me, okay?”, Lance begged while chewing.

“Fine.”

“I met Keith three days ago.”

“Yes.”

“And he’s nicer than expected.”

“Saw it coming.”

Lance sighed.

“I just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Why did you want to make him fall for you in the first place?”

Lance looked at the floor and opened his mouth- but there were no words coming from him.

_What was he supposed to say?_

_He didn’t know it._

_Why did he have to do it?_

“I guess it’s some sort of proof”, Lance finally said. “I mean, what if I can’t make him fall in love with me? Would that mean I’m not loveable? It’s…just…if I can’t do this, it’s just a proof that I’m kinda useless.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“I know, it’s pathetic.”

“Listen, Lance. I know you have some self esteem issues that we have to work on, but that’s certainly not the right way.”

Lance kept quiet, playing with his half eaten cupcake.

“Tell him the truth. It’s not too late, you guys had one date.”

_Hunk was right._

_One sentence, one time being honest, and this would be over._

_Keith would be hurt a bit, but not really heartbroken._

“And afterwards, who knows, you might meet other people, too. Lance, you’re loveable- don’t forget that. We love you, even our little gremlin does.”

Lance chuckled.

“I guess you’re right”, he smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good”, Hunk responded, “It’s still your decision. Didn’t you say he’d come to visit you today?”

“Yeah, in like two hours”, Lance answered as he looked at the time.

“Then I’ll get going, okay?  Pidge wanted me to help her with something.”

“Good luck with the gremlin.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.”

After Lance heard the door being shut, he let his head fall on the table.

_Of course Hunk was right._

_But there was one problem his friend wasn’t aware of._

_He didn’t want to meet other people._

_He wanted to meet Keith._

_Maybe…just maybe, he could continue this- just a little bit longer._

 

 

The loud sound of the doorbell made Lance wake up.

“Fuck”, he whispered, opening his eyes slowly, and looked around.

_What?_

The doorbell rang again.

He took a glimpse at the time, then he ran to the door.

“I’m sorry”, Lance yawned as he faced Keith.

“I’ve been waiting for almost half an hour”, Keith pouted.

“Do I have to remind you of yesterday?”

“I brought flowers, what do you have?”

“Uh”, he stuttered, “Cupcakes?”

_Luckily Hunk left them here._

“Fair enough.”

Lance smiled, let Keith in and closed the door.

“You know, it was quiet hard to find your apartment- we could have met up at the coffee shop, like yesterday.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that”, Lance admitted.

“It was worth it, though”, Keith smiled lightly as he followed Lance trough his apartment.

_It was really small- he had a bathroom, a kitchen and his bedroom, that was it._

_Still, it was comfy._

_He had a lot of pictures on the walls, some stuff from his earlier days…_

“Is this your family?”, Keith asked as he held a framed picture in his hands.

Lance nodded.

“Is that your dad?

Lance nodded once again.

“You look a lot alike.”

“That’s what the others always told me, too.”

Keith snickered, then he put the picture away.

“How long?”

“Huh?”

“How long haven’t you been seeing them?”

“I, uh…”

_Here it was._

_The problem._

_How was he supposed to end this when he felt so comfortable with Keith?_

“Two years.”

“Oh.”

“How about changing the subject?”

“Are you living alone here?”

“Yeah, I used to live together with Hunk, but then he moved together with his girlfriend”, Lance answered as he and Keith sat down on his bed.

“And Hunk was?”

“Oh, he owns the coffee shop. You have to try one of his cupcakes, he’s a baking master.”

“Sure, if you’re with me.”

“Did you just ask me out for date while we’re on a date?”

“Maybe.”

Lance laughed.

_Perhaps Hunk wasn’t that right._

_Telling Keith the truth right now didn’t seem like a good idea._

“You have a guitar?”

_Besides, everything went according to the plan._

“Oh, you know, I’m gifted in music.”

“For real?”

“I mean, I can sing, dance, play the guitar…”

“Show me”, Keith said with big anticipation.

“You want me to sing for you?”

“Sure.”

Lance hesitated and looked at his guitar.

“It’s really old. My momma got it for me when I was six.”

“You’ve been playing since?”

“Yes”, Lance answered and picked up his guitar- it had some scratches and stickers on it, since the younger Lance thought it would look way cooler that way.

“Sing something that suits you.”

_Something that suited him?_

“Did you know I like Piña Coladas?”, he asked smoothly as he started to play the first few accords.

“Shut up and sing”, Keith responded and waited with a curious look.

“I was tired of my lady”, Lance began to sing, “We’d been together too long…”

“Nice”, Keith murmured.

“Like a worn out recording of a favorite song…”

Lance looked at Keith, who patiently listened.

“So while she lay there sleeping”, he continued, “I read the paper in bed…”

Then he looked back at his guitar.

_Hopefully he wouldn’t mess it up._

“And in the personals column, there was this letter I read…”

_And back again at Keith._

“If you like Piña Coladas”, Keith started to sing along- and Lance started to smile brighter, “And getting caught in the rain…”

_Never could he ruin this moment by telling the truth._

_No, not this moment, not this comfortable feeling…_

_But he had to, didn’t he?_

Lance bit his lip and played the last accords to the song.

_He shouldn’t be thinking about this._

_He had time for that later._

“You’re right, you’re talented.”

“Thanks”, Lance grinned.

“Your voice is even smoother when you sing.”

“Any more compliments incoming?”

“Oh, there could be over a hundred.”

They both looked at each other, then laughed.

“Would you mind singing another song?”, Keith asked shyly.

Lance shook his head and Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Go on”, he demanded with a smile and Lance started to play again.

“Aruba, Jamaica, oh I wanna take ya…”

_Oh shit, this moment felt way too good._

“To Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama…”

_What was this unholy feeling?_

_He didn’t start to fall for him, did he?_

“Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go…”

_Keith had already closed his eyes…_

“Jamaica…”

_Fuck._

“Off the Florida Keys, there’s a place called Kokomo…”

_Maybe it was just his imagination._

“That’s where you wanna  go, to get away from it all…”

Keith let out a satisfied sigh.

_Oh god, he hoped so._

“Bodies in the sand, tropical drink melting in your hand…”

_He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if this whole thing wouldn’t go according to his plan._

“We’ll be falling in love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Lance sung here were "Escape" by Rupert Holmes and "Kokomo" by The Beach Boys. ^^  
> I do not own the lyrics.


	5. On another day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long!  
> I still hope you'll enjoy it c:

**On another day, we made love.**

 

“You have to go there!”

“I won ‘t.”

“But Keith, I can’t miss this!”

Keith sighed.

_Since when was Shiro that annoying?_

“Even if I go there”, Keith continued, “You’re working there. You’re not supposed to watch over me.”

“Keith, please try to understand: You’re dating Lance. I need to see this. Also, you can’t fail this.”

“Who says I’d fail this?”

“Lance is good, believe me. You have to keep him. I’m not trying to say you need someone other than me in your life, but…I am.”

_Yeah, he had to keep Lance…_

Keith smiled.

_But…_

“Wait, what? How do you know him?”

“Didn’t I tell you? He always visits my club.”

“No, you didn’t”, Keith pouted.

Shiro sighed and crossed his arms.

“Keith, I need to go to work- just go, okay? Let me try this: You have to see Lance dancing.”

“You saw him dancing?”, Keith asked with a little bit of jealousy.

Another sigh.

“Yeah, and he’s very good at it.”

_Hm._

_Seeing Lance was probably worth it._

“Okay”, Keith finally said, “I’m going.”

“Oh my god, fucking finally. You made a good decision, I promise”, Shiro responded and Keith nodded slightly.  “And this decision will change your life! Every decision does, but some more than others.”

“What?”, asked Keith with a frown.

“At least that’s what Lance always says.”

“Always? What kind of relationship do you two have?”

“I was just kidding, I only quoted a drunk Lance.”

“Jesus, he sounds like a heart broken man…”, Keith said sadly.

“Oh boy, don’t fall so fast.”

“I-I’m not falling for him-”

“Whatever, go make yourself pretty, honey.”

And with this, Shiro left the apartment and Keith alone.

 

_It was loud._

_And smelly._

But it was a sacrifice Keith was willing to take.

“Keith! You’re finally here!”

_Oh, and how willing to take._

It was quite hard to look at anything else than Lance’s body.

To be fair, Lance was wearing a crop top and some tight jeans- and combined with his tanned body it just looked too good.

“So that’s what you’re supposed to wear at a club.”

“Well, at least you didn’t show up in a suit and a tie, but I gotta say, if you would have wore some skinny jeans, I’d be a lot happier”, Lance said while analyzing Keith’s outfit.

“Nu-uh”, Keith  grinned, “you have to gain more experience to reach this level of intimacy.”

_Hah._

_Now he quoted Lance, too._

“Oh, really?”, Lance smirked and grabbed Keith’s hips.  “I thought we were close.”

_Damn._

_Lance didn’t like to wait, did he?_

_Not that Keith was against it._

_He just had to close his eyes and go in for the kill-_

“HAH! That’s gay.”

“Pidge”, Lance complained and turned to the little gremlin.

“You’re the one from the McDonald’s, right?”, Keith asked.

“Man, am I that easy to forget?”

“No, not really, but-“

Pidge nodded slowly, then looked at Lance.

“I understand. Gay thoughts.”

Keith nodded as well.

“Glad you two come along, but why Pidge, why?!”, Lance almost cried.

“Some people just love to watch the world burn”, she replied.

“What have I ever done to you?”, Lance asked, but realized seconds later how stupid his question was. “Nevermind, we’re equal.”

“Ah, you’re really here.”

“Has this become a family gathering or what?”

Keith crossed his arms and started pouting, as soon as he saw Shiro.

“Shiro, what are you doing here?”, he asked annoyed.

“Keith, I’m working here.”

“No, what are you doing _here_?”

“Just looking out for my boys”, Shiro answered and ran his hand through Lance’s hair.

“Wait, Keith, you know Shiro?”

Lance was obviously confused.

“Well, yeah, he’s my brother.”

“You didn’t tell me that you have a hot brother? Damn.”

Lance whistled and Keith could feel his hear being ripped apart.

“Oh buddy, Keith, darling, it was a joke”, Lance said as soon as he noticed the sad eyes and pulled Keith in for a hug. “You’re the only hot emo boy for me.”

“Emo?”, Shiro asked irritated, looked at himself, then helplessly at Pidge, who just shrugged her shoulders. “Who are you, actually?”

“I’m only here to watch Lance’s magic”, she responded.

“You can do magic tricks?”

Keith’s eyes widened up in surprise.

“Oh, I can do many magic tricks, but I would rather show most of them when we’re alone”, Lance whispered into Keith’s ear.

Pidge almost shed a tear. “He’s so innocent.”

“I know, right”, Shiro agreed.

“But you know, I can show you some of the magic now!”

“But you’re just pointing at your hips. I’m only here to see you dancing.”

It didn’t need a long time, until Keith realized what he just said.

“Oh, so that’s it? You only want my body?”, Lance said dramatically. “You’re in for some shit.”

“Wait what?”

Keith was confused.

“The only magic I wanna see is the one from our lord, amen”, Pidge said and Lance laughed quietly.

 “Shiro! HIT IT!”

Keith’s older brother saluted quickly, then ran to the DJ.

“What are you doing, Lance.”

The music started.

“Lance.”

Keith breathed in.

“Is this the fucking Macarena.”

“Hell yeah”, Lance answered and started dancing, while he saw Pidge laughing in the background.

_But damn._

_He never thought he would say this, but damn._

_The Macarena could be fucking hot._

“Keith’s fucking hypnotized”, Pidge snorted.

_It was true, though._

“You like what you see?”, Lance asked smirking and danced towards Keith.

_Was it even possible to move hips like that?_

“Come on, Keith! Move with me, chant with me”, Lance started to sing and danced directly in front of Keith. “And if you’re good, I might take you home with me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna be good”, Keith smirked and he could hear a “thristy” from Pidge.

Lance instead was obviously pleased- just like Keith.

_He could feel Lance’s body while he was dancing for him…_

_Of course he did- their bodies were so close to each other that even Pidge couldn’t fit in between._

While Lance was singing along to the Spanish part and Keith realized how gay he was for this boy, he also started dancing.

He didn’t really know how though- Keith only mimicked Lance’s moves.

  _It didn’t matter._

_All that mattered was this great feeling he had- being so close to Lance, having fun with him…_

_He really was falling for him, wasn’t he?_

Keith put his arms around Lance’s neck and looked deeply into his eyes.

_Even if he was…_

_What could go wrong?_

Then he felt Lance’s lips.

_Or tasted them._

_Experienced them._

_Whatever- it was indeed magical._

Keith closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, while pulling Lance closer to him.

_God, Lance had such soft lips._

_Keith couldn’t believe how perfect the boy was._

_Was there anything bad about him?_

“Don’t forget”, Lance whispered as their lips slowly parted, “If you’re good, I’ll take you home with me.”

 

_And he did._

_Keith could still remember the magic Lance promised him, he could remember all the kisses, the touches, Lance’s body…_

_And how he realized that he might have fallen in love._


End file.
